


The Noise Your Silence Does

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Annoying Percy - just for Nico though eheh, Camp counsellor Hazel, Camp counsellor Percy, Fluff, M/M, Mute Nico di Angelo, Shy Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Nico di Angelo is mute, he's always been mute, and will probably be mute for the rest of his life. His parents are over-protective and have no intention to leave him alone for not even a second.That's the reason why they eventually end up asking to their daughter Hazel to bring him at Camp Pegasus with her for the summer.Nico is kind of all right with it, until he finds out he has to room with a very loud, annoying invader of personal space and sports-obsessed Percy Jackson.





	The Noise Your Silence Does

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everybody! I don't know how I manage to write a story such as Till Hell Freezes Over with blood and fusillades, and then be back at fluff this shamelessly.
> 
> Also, I have to tell you, I wrote this in less than twenty hours. I leave opinions to you cause it's so late I don't even remember my name.
> 
> English is not my first language, but you're going to notice. Damn. Enjoy! :)

Nico had always felt good in his own silent world. Not that people around him were quiet; not at all. It was _him_. He was the silent one. And he was kind of all right with it.

When he was born with a rare tonsils' malfunction eighteen years earlier and he had learnt how to deal with it in the years that had followed, Nico's personality had also started to bloom in ways people would have never imagined.

Nico knew what the masses' biggest problem was. They felt like they had the need to constantly demonstrate something to the others, to show off, to defend themselves from a tough world which challenged them on a daily basis. They needed to build a shield made of words and facts. And lies, the majority of the times. Lies told to themselves, or the others: it wasn't important.

Nico seemed unaffected by all that. No one expected him to demonstrate anything. He carried his little notebook, he barely used it to communicate, and that was it. Few were the people that knew sign language – his parents, his sister, a couple of close friends, his doctors – and it didn't bothered Nico. Those who couldn't stand Nico's silent presence were people Nico didn't need.

That was the thing with him: Nico put anyone in front of their true self. Nothing was more challenging than having to hold a conversation with someone who expected you to be yourself and nothing else. Society didn't particularly like that.

Nico's world was a world of introspection, of calm, of not putting too much effort in trying to be right all the time. Nico didn't like _right_. He liked authenticity. And he also liked _wrong_ , at times.

So, it was kind of a overturning for him when he eventually crossed paths with someone so... _interested_ in his person. Someone who couldn't stop bombarding him with questions, expecting _a lot_ of answers, being everything but chill around him. Someone full of life, loud, unpredictable. The exact opposite of what Nico was.

And that's the story of how his life was blown.

** **

“Well. That is kind of annoying, dad,” the girl snorted loudly as she put her phone between her shoulder and ear, trying to open a _Ben & Jerry_'s bowl at the same time. “You know I barely have the time to breathe, with uni and everything. This request is kind of outrageous coming from you.”

“ _Hazel_ ,” the man sighed on the other side of the phone. “ _Please. I'm asking you this as a_ personal _favour. He cannot stay alone for the whole summer._ ”

“Maybe you should have thought of it _before_ organising your holidays with mom and deciding to leave for fucking Africa for three months straight!” Hazel managed to finally open the bowl of ice cream and put it on the kitchen counter to rummage in the cutlery drawer.

“ _First of all, I don't like this language of yours. You know it. Second of all, it's for charity! My agency is-_ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hazel rolled her eyes and smiled. “I know. You go vaccinating kids and purifying their water by digging some kind of hole in the ground to build a well and stuff like that. I admire you for that. Do not play the ' _I'm-a-good-man_ ' card with me because you know it's gonna work.”

Hades sighed amusedly on the other side of the phone. “ _You're a good girl yourself. I did a great job raising you._ ”

“I still cannot ask Travis or Jason to find him a job. Not there. It's impossible, dad. He could do a lot of other things for the summer! That's just... not fitting.” Hazel brought the spoon to her mouth. “It's a summer camp, dad. For little kids. Do you realise that?”

“ _What do you suggest? We leave him alone in the middle of Connecticut all by himself, for three months?_ Three _months? That's simply not happening. Your mom and I thought you would have skipped camp this year._ ”

“Are you mad? Do you have any idea of how much they pay me?” Hazel snorted loudly. “This job is the reason why I stopped asking you money for my tuition.”

Hades clicked his tongue. “ _And we are so proud of you. It's just a little favour. It's your brother, we know he's able to take care of himself but... three months alone is an amount of time we're too scared to think of. You know it._ ”

Hazel bit her lip, pondering her father's words. “I adore Nico. We all do. And he specified many times he'd like to experiment independent life sooner or later. You even denied him to study in another city!”

“ _That's not the right moment! Your mother and I will be on the other side of the world, and you will be on the other side of the country. What if something happens? Something_ bad _happens?_ ” Hades let the question sink.

His daughter bit her lower lip harder. She perfectly knew her brother was a smart person, had his head on his shoulders and could perfectly take care of himself for a short period of time. Her father's statement was being reasonable, though. Nico was not like the others. If an emergency had occurred... she just didn't want to think about it.

“Well...” Hazel sighed deeply. “I could ask Jason. But-”

“ _If not to work there, at least to stay there under your supervision!_ ” The man continued. “ _He's also good friends with Jason. That would be perfect._ ”

“Dad, Camp Pegasus is for children of the age of 4-13.”

“ _Yeah, well. They sure have a little bungalow or I don't know for him._ ”

Hazel chuckled. “For, like what, free?”

“ _We'd pay for it, you know it._ ” Hades sighed. “ _You're making fun of me now. Ask your friends if they can find a place for him just for this year.”_

“I'm asking Neeks, first.”

“ _Ask them, Hazel._ ”

The girl played with her spoon. “... Okay.”

“ _Thank you. You know it's important._ ”

Hazel gazed at the clock on the wall. Her room-mate was going to get home soon. “I know.”

** **

Nico adjusted his glasses on his nose, sinking in the armchair more and more by the second. His eyes just couldn't move from the pages of the book he had in his lap.

Not even the doorbell managed to distract him.

“Nicooo!” A woman yelled from the kitchen. “Open the door! It's your sister!”

Nico's head finally rose to the clock on the wall, realising it was past noon. He smiled widely. That meant his sister had come from New York City to have lunch with them.

He particularly loved that kind of Sundays.

Jumping off the armchair, Nico threw his book on the coffee table and bolted towards the front door. He slammed it open.

“Neeks!” Hazel yelled, engulfing her brother in a _really tight_ hug. “You keep growing taller!”

Nico's smile grew wider as they separated. <Liar>, he said in sign language.

“Yeah, okay. Don't believe me. Your loss.” Hazel waved her hand at him and stepped inside the house. Everything smelled like home, and she missed it. “Where are our parents?”

Nico rose an eyebrow and pointed at the kitchen's door with sarcasm. <Where else?>, he added.

“Hazel!” A woman appeared on the doorframe, a wide smile adorning her face. “How was your trip?”

“Hi mum. A lovely couple of hours on a stinky bus. Thanks for asking.” Hazel chuckled and let her bag falling near the entrance. “I'm staying until Wednesday, is it all right?”

Nico's eyes sparkled, as he clapped his hands to claim for her attention.

Hazel turned to look at him with amusement. “What?”

<Really?>

“Really.” She confirmed. “I have a lot to tell you.”

Nico's heart was beating fast. <Happy.>

Hazel ruffled his hair. “Me too.”

“C'mon, you two.” Their mother called them, getting rid of her apron. “Lunch is on the table!”

“Real food...” Hazel whispered in awe, wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulders. “You have no idea how lucky you are.”

Nico just shrugged.

He wouldn't know.

** **

Hades chuckled as he filled his wife's glass with red wine. “They will adore it. It sparkles and plays Jingle Bells without any reason. I bought tons of that stuff. They were on sale at Walmart.”

“Dad,” Hazel rose an eyebrow. “Why are you bringing African children fake candy canes that play Jingle Bells? How the hell did you even find them in June?”

“Your language,” Hades warned her with a simple glare. “Anyway. African children do not care about what month it is. I'm not even sure they know Jingle Bells. They will think it's a random song.”

“It's ridiculous. Couldn't you bring them... I don't know, shoes or something?” The girl stated.

Nico almost spit the water he was drinking, trying not to laugh.

Hazel winked at him.

“They need a little joy!” Hades insisted. “It will make them laugh and have a fun. They will love them! Stop being so bitter.”

Nico snapped his fingers and his father looked at him. <When are you leaving?>

Hades rolled his eyes. “In a week. You can't wait, can you?”

Nico smiled widely and shrugged. <Sorry.>

“Speaking of which,” Hazel cleared her throat and glanced at her parents warily. “Neeks, I had a chat with Jay the other day.”

Hades went a bit tense on his chair.

Nico asked his sister what was that about.

“Well... You know, mom and dad are staying away for a long time.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I asked Jason if they could find a place for you at camp. We'll have fun! You could help us with organisation and all those things. It's not a official job, you know. But... We could spend the summer together! Jason can't wait to see you.”

A heavy silence fell in the room. Nico's eyes were fixed on his sister's figure, trying to decipher the meaning of that statement. Then, he rose a hand and opened three fingers. He closed them.

Hazel sighed deeply. “Nico, c'mon, you-”

Nico brusquely punched the table with both his fists, sniffing loudly as he tried not cry. <You have no trust in me,> he added.

“Nico, dear, we _do_ trust you.” Persephone leaned closer to the table. “But three months is a really long time to spend alone. We're worried that something could happen and we wouldn't be there to be able to help you.”

A tear crossed Nico's cheek, streaming past his glasses and down to his chin. He quickly wiped it away with his wrist. <I'm an adult.>

“We're aware. But considering your condition...” Hades started, realising the harsh truth of his words in mid-sentence. As he noticed Nico's eyes full of pain for what he was about to say, he never continued.

Nico pursed his lips before falling with his back against the chair. He crossed his arms over his chest, crying silently with his eyes now fixed on his salad.

In sign language, that pretty much meant _I have no intention whatsoever to keep talking to any of you_.

“Neeks, c'mon... We're gonna have so much fun. You have no idea. It's still gonna be _three months_ without mom and dad...” She whispered in the end, leaning closer to Nico and trying to bring a smile to his lips. “ _Three months_ without their obsessive supervision... I'm not gonna be with you 24 hours a day, you know.”

When Nico shyly rose his eyes at her, she winked knowingly.

Nico started to reconsider the whole situation.

** **

Nico regretted having thought, for just a second, that Camp Pegasus was in fact a _good idea_.

He regretted everything he had thought in the past week.

That place wasn't silent, it wasn't calm; it was everything Nico didn't want to deal with.

Camp Pegasus was _loud_ , placed in the middle of nowhere on the other side of the United States, full of trees, far away from human civilization, and freaking hot. He was sweating in places he didn't think could possibly sweat.

Seriously. Did his parents think that place was safer than staying home alone for three months?

 _Nonsense_.

The flight had been exciting and full of expectations. Nico had started having seconds thoughts around noon, when the camp bus had arrived at the airport to pick them up, as well as a few other kids who had reached the rendezvous parking lot with their parents.

He had started having third and four thoughts when a bunch of oblivious kids began asking him stuff such as his name, and why he was there, and who was the girl with him, and why he was so quiet.

Nico soon realised his whole life was a mistake. A horrible and huge mistake.

He slapped his neck, distracting himself from his thoughts.

 _Mosquitoes_ , now. It could impossibly go worse than that.

“Nico, Hazel!”

A male voice called them from the distance, a smile so bright on the guy's face that it could have been seen from space.

“You made it!” The blond guy was slightly panting when he reached them. “I'm so glad to see you!”

Despite everything, Nico found himself blushing. He was undeniably happy to see Jason Grace, ex-captain of their school football team, probably soon-to-be an Abercrombie & Fitch model, very cool friend of his sister and incredibly good at sign language, since his mother had been a selective mute for a few years after his father had left them alone. He could wear questionable orange t-shirts without looking ridiculous, too.

Nico waved his hand as the international sign to say hi.

Hazel dropped her bag on the ground as she smiled widely. “He's beauty, he's Grace!”

Laughing loudly, Jason punched her shoulder. “Shut up! You're always so annoying.”

“I'm amazing. Okay, listen, if I'll be rooming with Annabeth Chase again I swear to god I'll kill myself.” Hazel stated, turning serious all of a sudden.

“Actually,” the blond grabbed the clipboard Nico hadn't even noticed him carrying on his back, stuck between his jeans and the belt. He turned a few pages. “Let me look... Female... Female... Ah! There you are. Counsellors' residential bungalow number 14, rooming with the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare!”

“God _bless_!” Hazel almost fell on her knees for the gratitude. “Last year we spent the whole summer talking about art and comparing our styles and it was the best summer I've ever had here. Do not get me wrong, but when it comes to room with Annabeth you start to reconsider your friendship with her.”

“I'll take your word for it,” Jason chuckled. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes were on Nico. He smiled even wider. “I picked a special bungalow for you. I personally asked our camp director to let you have the best room-mate you could possibly have.”

Nico's heart started beating fast. Was he going to live with Jason Grace for _three months_?!

Nico took all the bad thoughts back. He loved, _loved_ that place.

“Jay, Hazel!”

A guy with dark brown hair and green eyes approached them with an enormous, disturbing smile. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder – fact which made Jason roll his eyes since he was taller than the guy – and locked eyes with Nico.

If _drop-dead gorgeous_ had been a person, that had been _this guy_.

“You must be my room-mate... Nico. Nice to meet you. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson.” Percy Jackson offered him his hand to shake it.

Nico gulped loudly. He shook Percy's hand. And said nothing, as always.

Percy wore an orange t-shirt that seemed the exact replica of the one Jason was wearing. There was a pegasus on it, and the writing Camp Pegasus in big letters. “Are you a good swimmer? I've been looking for someone to compete with for years, now. But everyone sucks,” he chuckled, shaking Jason's shoulder for good measure.

Nico looked like a cold fish. He even tried to open his mouth, but soon remembered he was a mute person. What an unfortunate coincidence.

He limited himself to shake his head.

“No? Well. I'll have to teach you. Can you do archery?”

Nico shook his head again.

“Me neither. I'm really crap at it. Canoe?”

Nico rose an eyebrow, sceptical.

“Horse riding? No?”

Nico sighed deeply. His patience was starting to run out. He shook his head once more.

“God,” Percy clicked his tongue in amusement. “I'll have to teach you _everything_. It'll take me the whole summer, but we're gonna make it.”

Nico pursed his lips. He was going to room with a sports-obsessed. That was a nightmare. Couldn't the guy just be nice to look at and not try to get him into doing _things_? Was that too much to ask?

Fortunately, Hazel came to his rescue. “Percy, I'm pretty sure you'll have to burn all of his books before being able to see him outside.” She chuckled, trying to ease Nico's increasing tension.

“What are you currently reading?” Percy asked him. He didn't even bother to look at Hazel. His eyes hadn't left Nico; not even for a second.

Nico licked his lips in embarrassment and pulled his little notebook out of his pocket. He used to get mad every time people managed to force him to use it. He wrote in big letters, and then turned the object towards Percy.

Percy squinted, and then his eyes sparkled as he locked them with Nico again. “ _A Song of Ice and Fire_. Is that a chemistry thing or something?”

Nico widened his eyes in shock, looking at Hazel for a confirmation. _Was that guy serious_?

Jason and Hazel both burst out laughing.

“Jesus, Percy!” Jason clutched his belly. “That's the _Game of Thrones_. The book series has a different name.”

Percy blushed. Just a bit. “Oh. I had no idea.”

Nico smiled, despite everything. He shrugged in a common sign for _nevermind, it's fine_.

Hazel was still laughing when Percy continued. “So, is there a lot of sex like in the TV series or is it just for the audience? I know some scenes ended up on YouPorn or something. Did you know that sex scenes have higher costs for the producers than any other types of scenes? It's about agreements and everything.”

Nico's smile faded. The guy was a chatterbox. His prospects for the summer were growing worse and worse by the minute. He shrugged again, in absence of any other idea to answer to that.

Percy wasn't a quitter. “Also, I really hope you don't mind a bit of mess when it comes to our room. I could be a bit chaotic sometimes, but it's not a big deal. Really. I always wash my clothes anyway, which isn't a thing we could say about everyone.” He snorted. “Am I right, Jay?”

Jason shook his head in amusement. “My God. I couldn't do laundry for a week two years ago! It just happened _once_. Drop it. Show Nico the way to your bungalow, instead of being such a prick.”

“Sure thing!” Percy clapped his hands with enthusiasm and grabbed Nico's bag from the ground without asking for permission. “I have to pick a map for you, give you the camp uniform, show you where bathrooms are and the dining hall and everything. I'm your tour guide!”

Nico was screaming inside.

“C'mon!”

Percy grabbed Nico's wrist. _Tight_. “See you later, guys!”

Hazel had to force herself not to laugh. “See you later...” She took a brief look at Jason as her brother and friend walked away together. “Nico is _so_ going to kill you.”

“I'm aware. But... I got a nice feeling about all this.” Jason folded his arms over his chest and shrugged knowingly. “Just wait for the end of the summer.”

Hazel rose an eyebrow at him, sceptic. “When you'll be already dead, you mean?”

“Yeah, probably.”

The two looked at each other with amusement, chuckling seconds later.

That was going to be an interesting summer at Camp Pegasus.

** **

Percy slammed bungalow 28's door open and almost literally shoved Nico inside.

“Okay, the bed near the window is mine because I've always feared to sleep near the door. I mean, it sounds a bit disturbed but... I guess I have problems. Then, we have a little sink in that corner just in case, but if you need to pee or take a shower or anything you have to reach the common bathroom which I'll show you the way for in a minute.”

Percy dropped Nico's bag on his bed. “I'll tell you something, that sink isn't so special. The water needs to run for a while until it stops being brown. Then,” he chuckled, “it sometimes happened that we escaped from the window to reach the bus stop and go to town, but I guess it sounds a lot less cool when you say it than when you do it. You could join us if you need anything. We usually go to a tiny supermarket, the only one in town actually. If you hear any animal noise during the night do not get scared; the sound may seem close but they're in fact really far away from here. We've got lights and stuff, animals are scared of them. Actually, I remember of this one time when-”

Nico punched the wooden wall to claim for Percy's attention, who didn't seem to have any intention to shut his damn mouth. Nico wasn't sure he remembered all the information Percy had given him in the past thirty seconds.

Percy's mouth stayed open, but fortunately no word escaped him.

Nico took a deep breath and nodded with gratitude. He gave the room a quick study. Two beds with orange covers had been positioned horizontally in front of the door, the headboards attached to the wall on the left. On the other side of the room, on the opposite wall, a huge window faced a portion of the wood Camp Pegasus was in the middle of. A couple of metres far from the window, parallel to Percy's bed bottom, stood an anonymous sink with a mirror and a tiny towel hanging next to it. There was another window on the door's right.

Overall, the bungalow wasn't that bad. Each bed had a quite big night-stand positioned next to it, with three drawers and a lamp. The general atmosphere felt cosy to Nico, with a mixture of warm colours and the wood's scent coming from the windows. It still felt kind of hot at that time of the day, but something suggested that temperatures used to drop off significantly during the night. Their bed covers looked kind of heavy.

Nico bit his lower lip and grabbed his notebook from his pocket. He started writing under Percy's impatient look, until he was finally ready to show him.

<I didn't intend to offend you. I just got a bit overwhelmed. I apologise.>

Percy read with concentration and then rose his eyes to look at Nico. He smiled widely. “I apologise, too. I've got the tendency to overwhelm people when I'm too excited or nervous or both. Especially with people I like. I mean, it doesn't happen really often that... You know what? Nevermind. I'm shutting it.”

Nico had to blink a couple of times before being able to form coherent thoughts.

That Percy kid was... _exasperating_. Exhausting. He made Nico feel like he had just run a marathon and lost it miserably. It was kind of endearing, though, the way he constantly tried to keep the conversation up to not make feel Nico embarrassed.

Nico had spent eighteen years of his life encountering people who, as soon as they realised Nico wasn't exactly the person they expected, simply ran away. It was easier. His school mates never put too much effort into trying to befriend him. Nico had never minded people avoiding him. No one had ever struggled that much to make Nico feel at ease.

Though, Percy Jackson's behaviour – Nico thought - was probably justified by the fact that they had to share a room for three months. That kind of made sense.

There was no such thing as interest coming from him. It was simply the need to not get things to turn weird.

Nico managed a shy smile. Percy's effort, no matter the reasons behind it, was still significant. He placed his open hand on his chin and directed it at Percy instants later.

Percy rose an eyebrow, smiling back. “Was that... thank you?”

Nico nodded and the tension in his body eased a bit.

“Will you teach me sign language if I manage to remove a few sports from the list of sports I wanted to teach you?”

Nico laughed at that. Genuinely laughed at that. He found himself nodding, a weird feeling of relief making its way in his body. He showed Percy his closed fist and shook it a couple of times.

“That's yes!” Percy said enthusiastically.

Nico turned a page of his notebook and wrote again.

<You already know two signs. You're a fast learner.>

Percy put a hand on his chin and directed it at Nico.

Nico smiled, and probably blushed too.

** **

Alarms set at 7 am during summer holidays should have been against the law. Especially Camp Pegasus' special _idiotic_ alarm: apparently, every bungalow had a speaker in it which Nico hadn't noticed the day before. And _music for children_ got out of it at full volume at 7 in the fucking morning.

Why had no one warned him about it? Was that torture?

Nico sat up on the mattress, his hair completely dishevelled, his soul still trapped in another dimension. When he finally managed to focus the room around him, he almost had a heart attack.

Percy's belongings were scattered _everywhere_. Shoes, clothes, socks, a toothbrush, a razor, and even a freaking pair of boxers with fishes on them - _fishes_ – occupied a great portion of the floor and Percy's bed.

Much to his luck, Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Nico rubbed his eyes and wore his sneakers. He had learnt the night before that flip flops weren't allowed if not to go to the lake. Percy had told him something about snakes. He didn't want to think about it.

Yawning shamelessly, he grabbed his bathroom kit and opened the bungalow's door. That section of camp was mostly quiet because children weren't allowed in it. Counsellors didn't take care of them, neither: another section of the camp's personnel helped kids washing themselves, dressing up, eat and other things small children needed help to get done.

Nico's sister and the other young counsellors mostly managed camp activities and games, having to take charge of the entertaining part.

Nico wasn't going to do any of those activities. He was there exclusively because Hazel had asked a favour for his parents. Thinking about it now, Nico got sad and disappointed. That situation made him feel like a burden for his family. Nico spent a lot of time blaming himself for things he had no control over.

Like his tonsils' functioning, for example.

As he crossed the counsellors' bungalow section, he noticed a lot of guys and girls around his age wandering around. Some smoked their morning cigarette, others were on the phone, many others chatted on their way to the bathrooms. He even caught a glimpse of two girls iron flattening their hair on the patio.

Nico's heart was beating fast. He had never been among so many teenagers without adult supervision. Their parents had denied him to graduate in another city, not to mention in another state. Nico had eventually decided to enrol in an online private college Hades was going to pay for. It wasn't a big deal for him, having been home schooled until the age of eleven.

Sometimes though, it just felt like living in a glass case. And it started to make Nico feel like he was made of glass, too.

The boys' bathroom was... packed. Luckily enough, it wasn't small. In the middle of the hall towered a long series of washbasins – Nico counted ten on each side of a short ledge that separated them. On the left, there were showers with white curtains. On the right, cubicles with doors Nico supposed being toilets. It was essential, but spacious and well aired. Overall, it could have been worse.

The half naked – or integrally naked – well-built boys inhabiting the room were a bonus point for Nico.

He immediately spotted Percy and Jason brushing their teeth in front of each other at the very last sinks of the row and reached them.

As he placed his little sack next to Percy's, Jason and Percy exchanged an amused look. Percy spit the toothpaste and wiped his mouth.

“Did you like the alarm?” He giggled.

Nico glared at him warily, fact which made Percy laugh louder. “I knew you were going to adore it!”

Nico rolled his eyes, showed him his middle finger and started washing his face.

“We're doing camp introductions today. Assigning kids to their groups, getting them to know each others' names and everything. Some kids stay here a week, others a month... we do introductions every Monday just in case.” Jason explained as he wore his t-shirt. Nico wished he hadn't. “You could join. Or I guess... not? You're free to do whatever you want.”

“Good morning, ladies.”

A blond, very tall guy approached them at the sink. His eyes were light blue, like a clear sky you look at early in the morning. They lingered on Percy's figure longer than necessary. “Who's your new friend here?”

Percy pursed his lips and Nico was very surprised. He had met Percy just the day before, but he wouldn't have imagined the guy could have been capable of looking all that pissed off in his entire existence. “Hazel's brother. Not that you should mind.”

“Look at who's still mad at me. I texted you for the whole year. You could have answered, Jackson.” The blond guy chuckled with sarcasm. “You and your damn pride. I didn't expect to room with you again, but...”

“Luke, I've got nothing to tell you. You fucked up. We are done forever.” Percy locked eyes with him. “And Nico's my room-mate this year. Get over it.”

Luke's eyes moved to Nico, who had been furiously analysing their short conversation over and over again in his mind. Were Luke and Percy...?

“So _Nico_ is your name. Nice to meet you. How is it that Hazel has never mentioned you?” He asked him with curiosity which didn't sound convincing at all.

Nico blinked once. And an answer never came from his lips, obviously. That Luke kid didn't deserve Nico's effort to take his notebook out of his pocket.

Jason cleared his throat. “Luke, Hazel mentioned Nico _many_ times. She just didn't mention him _to you._ Also I suggest you stop asking him stuff since he can't answer. Or don't want to answer, I don't know. But I can understand.” He shrugged.

Nico's eyes sparkled. Was Jason Grace being a prick to _anyone_ on that planet? That was an event to take note of, with the date and exact time.

“He can't?” Luke turned to look at Nico again, genuine confusion crossing his face.

Nico shook his head and brought his fist over his mouth.

Luke rose an eyebrow. “Oh. I think I got it.” Then, his attention was on Percy again. And Nico's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw him wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. “Can we talk?”

Percy instinctively pushed him away. “Hell _no_! You're like dead to me. Don't touch me.”

Luke rose his hands in surrender. “Okay. It's fine. You'll come looking for me. I'm in bungalow 25 this year. That specific bungalow which saw _many things_ last year...” He chuckled and winked at Percy. “If you know what I mean.”

Percy took a deep breath and tried not to punch Luke in the face. “Are you done? Can you disappear now?”

Luke gave him a nod, turned tail and exited the bathroom.

Nico was surprised. He had learnt a lot in just a couple of minutes. First of all, Percy Jackson looked hot when he got mad. Second, Jason wasn't all sweet and kind as he had always thought. More, Percy was into _boys_. And Jason knew and was supportive of it. Apparently Hazel knew, too.

Nico had never mentioned his sexuality to her – to anyone, for all that mattered - , and now he felt stupid not having done it before.

The missing piece of that puzzle, though, still remained _what did exactly happen last year between Percy and that dude?_ Nico took a mental note to find out. More simply: he took a mental note to ask Hazel.

“Don't mind him, Nico,” Jason interrupted Nico's flaw of thoughts. “Are you joining us, then?”

Nico smiled at him with embarrassment and slightly shook his head. He wasn't ready to spend a day among all those people, and kids, and strangers in general. He still didn't feel at ease, and needed some time on his own.

If Jason was disappointed, he didn't show it. “It's fine,” he smiled reassuringly. “Come and find us if you feel like doing it.”

Percy zipped his bathroom kit and nodded. He was showing his disappointment, though. Or maybe he was still thinking about Luke's interference. “Don't forget breakfast. Use the map.”

Nico nodded, and watched as Jason and Percy silently left the bathroom.

That Luke guy surely had ruined Percy's mood.

** **

The days started passing by. They kind of followed a routine, for Nico.

He woke up, followed Percy to the bathroom, had breakfast with his sister and her friends. They then would go doing their jobs and Nico would spend the morning on his own, reading a book in his bungalow or near the lake, waiting for lunch. He'd eventually have lunch with the others – he had met Annabeth Chase, the smart blond girl who had roomed with Hazel the previous year; Rachel Dare, who was really good at drawing and painting; Piper McLean, current Jason's girlfriend and a very funny girl who Nico found out liking very much; and finally Frank Zhang, a boy Hazel had always been mentioning and now Nico got the reasons why.

His sister definitely was head over hills in love with the guy. It was so obvious and ridiculously evident that Nico wondered how they still weren't a couple.

Piper had whispered to his ear, one night during dinner, “don't get mad, but I'll be your sister's bridesmaid of honour one day. I'm not trying to steal that role from you, but I'd look better in heels than you would.”

Nico had laughed at that.

In the afternoon, Nico usually tried to join the others in their activities. He soon understood it was a bad a idea when Percy managed to convince him into helping the kids wearing their life preservers.

Those weren't kids. They were Gremlins. They ran here and there, yelled for no reason, usually cried from time to time.

And then, there where those typical older kids who used to be confused about life and started being mean to anyone because of it. They made fun of Nico being mute, giggling behind his back and shouting the worst things until Percy – or the counsellor in charge of the activity – sent them to the camp director.

Nico had always hated middle graders. And even if he wasn't a middle grader anymore, he still hated them. He kept wondering how adults managed to repress the urge to slap them in the face constantly.

Three or four weeks passed this way. Nico struggled to participate, gave up when something bad happened and ran to his bungalow to try not to cry. He didn't know who to blame for his character being like that – probably himself, but also his parents - , but he couldn't help it. The glass case he was living it menaced to break more and more by the day. And Nico was scared of the consequences.

Nico sighed, tossing and turning in his bed once more. It was one of those nights in which his thoughts didn't let him sleep. It occurred a lot, lately.

Until Percy turned his lamp on and sat up. He wasn't wearing any shirt.

“Okay. You sure do a lot of noise for someone who's mute.”

Nico sniffed distractedly and sat on the mattress. He pursed his lips and lowered his eyes in a silent apologise.

Percy chuckled. “I'm not mad. But you need to change your course.”

Nico rose an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Dress up. We're breaking the rules.”

As an obvious reaction coming from Nico, he panicked. He shook his head furiously and refused to do what he was told as Percy got out of his bed and whore his jeans and a random t-shirt.

“Hey. It was an order. Dress up! Quick!” Percy clapped his hands and laughed.

Nico stared at him as a cold fish, until Percy grabbed his cover and tossed it on the floor. Nico brought his knees to his chest and covered himself instinctively.

Percy's shoulders fell in disappointment. “Nico, c'mon. Don't get me to grab your ankles and drag you outside.”

Nico's eyes widened, and he stood up in worry. He finally dressed up and bit his lower lip as Percy opened the bungalow's door. When Percy turned around, he put a finger on his mouth and ordered him to shut up.

Nico rose an eyebrow at him, sceptic.

Percy realised his gesture and covered his mouth not to burst out laughing. “Shit,” he whispered while giggling, “I'm sorry.”

Nico shook his head in annoyance and shoved him outside.

They woke Jason and Frank up. Then, as silent as cats, they proceeded to wake Rachel and Hazel up. Last step, Annabeth and Piper.

Once they were all ready and together, they directed towards the camp's exit.

“Jesus, guys,” Piper whispered. “I wonder why this didn't happen before. It's been a month! I need a new lipstick from the store!”

Annabeth yawned. “I was all right with it. What time is it?”

Frank glanced at his wristwatch. “2 am.”

“Fuck,” Rachel concluded.

Jason and Percy were having a private conversation behind Nico's back. Nico was struggling to get what was that about, but unfortunately he couldn't hear a thing. Percy looked agitated, kept waving his hands in the air, and Jason nodded seriously in response.

Nico just hoped they weren't talking about him, until the name _Luke_ caught his ears.

Nico now wished they _were_ talking about him. After that episode in the bathroom a month earlier, Nico had made his researches. He had asked Hazel about Percy and Luke, and eventually he learnt to _hate_ Luke Castellan.

The previous year, Percy had finally managed to tell Luke about his feelings and they had started dating. Hearing his sister, they were a really nice couple. They kissed all the time, hand in hand constantly; Percy was deeply in love.

Until the day Luke cheated on him and fucked everything up.

Apparently, it took Percy the whole year to recover from that brutal break up. He still couldn't hear Luke's name without it changing his mood and getting him mad.

Nico was jealous. It was stupid and ridiculous, but the power that Luke's name had on Percy's behaviour made Nico jealous. And Nico didn't even know why.

Percy sighed deeply. “Anyway... Nico?”

Nico immediately turned around.

“Are you ready to see the saddest town you've possibly ever seen?”

Nodding a bit reluctantly, Nico let Percy approach and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“There's a single drug store that stays open 24 hours a day. The owner and only working person there is this old lady that will kick your ass if you give her a reason,” Percy chuckled. “Miss Palfrey. Our saviour.”

Percy smelled good.

“It's just a bus stop away from here. Not a big deal. Don't worry, I'm paying for your ride.”

“Ah, no!” Hazel got in the conversation, running after them and punching Percy's shoulder. “I'm paying for the little brother.”

Percy's eyebrow furrowed. “What does that mean?! I want to pay for it!”

“Why would you even-”

“I got him into breaking the rules and... yes?”

Nico was patting on his shoulder. He showed Percy his labelled wallet and smiled sheepishly.

Hazel laughed loudly. “Apparently he's gonna pay for himself.”

Percy rolled his eyes and turned around to whisper into Nico's year. Nico got goosebumps. “Let me offer for this time, okay? I want to.”

Nico locked eyes with Percy for an instant. He was so close. It felt weird and made Nico's heart beating fast. Nico smiled. He smiled widely, genuinely and put everything he couldn't say in that smile.

As their friends laughed and chatted around them, ignoring them completely, Percy's eyes never left Nico.

“You're welcome.”

Nico's mind was blown by the smile he received.

** **

“I can't believe it. There's not my colour.” Piper snorted loudly. The lights of the store were ridiculously bright compared to the outside darkness.

Nico chuckled in amusement, picking another lipstick and showing it to Piper. He nodded with a smile and forced her to take it in hand.

Piper rose an eyebrow at him. “You're saying this would look good on me.”

Nico gave her a thumb up.

“You're such a cutie pie. But you know nothing about make up, my dear.” Piper patted Nico's shoulder and giggled. “My skin colour doesn't fit with this lipstick. I'd look like someone on point of death.”

Nico shrugged and opened his arms. _I tried_.

“But it'd look great on Annabeth, as pale as she is. Hey, Smart Ass!”

Annabeth reached them with a new book at hand. “What?”

“Buy this.” Piper handed her the lipstick.

Annabeth folded her arms over her chest. “We've known each other for a lifetime. You should know I don't do make up.”

“That is why you should buy this.”

“You know what I think of make up brands.”

Piper rolled eyes. “You're impossible!”

“This specific brand does animal testing! It's _disgusting_.”

Nico slowly walked away and let the girls fight over make up brands. He had enough shit to deal with in his life. He didn't need another one to worry about.

As his eyes fell on Percy and Jason on the other side of the store, he quickly reached them. They were checking candies.

With the corner of an eye, Percy noticed Nico approaching and shoved an uncountable amount of candies and sweets in his arms. “There. Help me carrying them.”

Nico looked at the candies in his arms and rose an eyebrow at his with scepticism.

“Yeah. I need _all_ of them. Do not make that face at me.”

Nico rose his eyebrow higher.

“I know it's not healthy! My God, leave me alone.” Percy snorted loudly and kept picking candies up from the shelves.

Jason laughed at that scene. “You two have already reached that level of relationship in which you can look at each other in the eyes to know what you're thinking?”

Nico blushed furiously, but Percy didn't seem affected by that statement. “Sort of.”

“You sure look cute.”

Percy was trying to choose between licorice or chocolate muffins. He turned around to look at Nico. “Pick one.”

As he gulped in embarrassment, Nico pointed at the chocolate muffins with his eyes.

“I knew it.” Percy clicked his tongue in happiness. “Okay, I'm done. Are the girls ready to pay? Did they spend three hours to pick pads already?”

“Percy Ass Jackson, pads and tampons are not tax exempt like some other medical necessities. Do you have any idea of how wrong this is?” Annabeth folded her arms over her chest as she approached everyone near the cash register.

Nico nodded in agreement.

“I sure know,” Percy replied, letting the candies fall on the counter under Miss Palfrey not-so-impressed gaze. “And it sucks. That was a sexist joke and I apologise. Is that better?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. “You're an imbecile.”

“You're just disappointed we never went out.”

“Who am I to judge other people's stupid life choices?”

Piper and Percy both laughed. “Nico... the candies.”

Nico dropped the candies on the counter, and Miss Palfrey started scanning them.

“Speaking of sweetness...” Piper murmured, ruffling Nico's hair.

Everyone except Nico laughed. The younger kid was too busy blushing.

When he rose his gaze at Percy to catch a glimpse of his facial expression, he noticed that Percy was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, too.

“Oh, _hey_!” Jason shook Piper's hand. “Everyone look outside!”

As six heads quickly turned towards the store's huge windows, they noticed that Hazel and Frank were kissing shamelessly in the parking lot and basically stumbling on their feet until Frank's back bumped against a car.

Piper covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh my God, they finally made it!”

Nico grinned at that scene. He was so happy for his sister. Those two truly loved each other.

He shook his head to himself, still smiling and wishing he just could say something – _anything_ – to express his feelings. When he rose his eyes, he casually crossed gazes with Percy, who had been looking at him for apparently no reason.

Percy quickly moved his eyes to another target, looking worried.

Nico wondered what had just happened.

** **

The days that followed made Nico feel weird. Percy's behaviour was weird.

Nico wasn't sure if he was seeing things, but Percy was avoiding him. He got up earlier, he went to the bathroom alone, had breakfast quickly so that he could leave the table as soon as Nico arrived and disappeared for the rest of the day.

Nico was starting to get pissed off. What was that behaviour about? What was he doing wrong that was bothering his room-mate? He had no idea. And he got tired of wondering why things were the way they were.

Jason jumped on his bench when Nico patted him on his shoulder. The blond turned around and swallowed his eggs before speaking. “Nico! Good morning.”

Nico was deadpan. He really much wanted to fold his arms over his chest, but he needed them to communicate. <Where is Percy?>, he asked in sign language.

Jason pretended to be thinking about it. As if Nico was stupid like that. “You know... I have no idea.”

Nico pursed his lips. <He was here. Seconds ago. Where is he now?>

“Nico, I really don't know. Yeah, I mean... He was here.”

Nico got tired of signing a whole sentence. <Avoiding. Why.>

Jason got up and grabbed his glasses from the table, wearing them. He wrapped his hands around Nico's shoulders and dragged him a bit far for anyone's ear. “Luke is giving him a tough time. He's... trying to sort some things out.”

Nico sighed heavily. That _damn_ guy.  <Avoiding. Why?>, he insisted.

Jason rubbed his eyes from under his glasses, and then did something Nico didn't fully understand. He smiled. “He's got... _conflicting_ feelings. Don't you get it?”

Nico shook his head in worry. <Did I do something wrong?>

“No. It's not that kind of conflicting feelings. He's struggling with _good_ feelings, and needs to feel completely done with his past with Luke.”

Nico stared at him like a cold fish. He still didn't get it.

“Nico.” Jason shook Nico's shoulders. “Give yourself time, mh? Do not worry your head over Percy. He will tell you.” He chuckled, patting his head seconds later and going back to his table.

Nico was determined. He was not going to let that sink. He had learnt to kind of _like_ Percy, and he wasn't ready to get used to Percy avoiding him.

Percy never shut his mouth, he was loud, he bothered Nico when he was trying to read in peace, he shoved chocolate bars in his lap to annoy the crap out of him, and shoved him into the water when he didn't want to get his clothes wet by standing by the lake. Percy sometimes snored and talked in his sleep, or just got out of bed in the middle of the night to close the window and cover Nico up when he was pretending to be asleep.

Damn. Nico already missed Percy's invasion of his personal space. The guy had zero concept of personal space, while Nico was a champion at it.

Nico already missed Percy.

He bolted to his bungalow, slammed the door open, checked Percy's schedule on the wall and grabbed the bathing suit he had barely used in the past weeks. He wore it and and threw his glasses on the night-stand, directing towards the lake with all the determination he had never used in his life.

There he was, Percy, standing on the lake's bridge to teach some kids around the age of ten about the basic signs on how to understand if someone was drowning or not.

The kids started splitting in couples.

Percy clapped his hands. “Okay! We're making turns. One of you will jump in the water and pretend they're drowning. The other will jump after them and try to save them. Who wants to begin?”

The kids started jumping enthusiastically. They seemed very happy at the idea of faking their own death.

Nico clenched his fists and crossed the bridge until he reached them.

Percy used his whistle to start the training. A girl with a pink bathing suit smiled widely and jumped in the water.

“Help! Help! I can't swim!”

Percy winked at her friend as she jumped in the water as well, reaching the girl and pretending to be saving her.

“Very good!” He showed the girls in the water his thumbs up, and that was when Nico patted on his shoulder.

Percy was still smiling when he turned around. He froze at the realisation of what Nico was wearing.

“... Nico.”

Nico pointed at himself, and then at the water.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. “You told me you can't swim.”

Nico repeated the gesture. And them jumped in the water.

Percy rose an eyebrow as the two girls climbed on the bridge again.

“Percy, is he drowning for real?” One of the girls asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Percy when Nico didn't emerge from the water.

Percy woke up from his daydreaming and threw his whistle on the ground. “ _Shit_!”

He followed Nico in the water, and soon every sound was muffled around him.

Nico was struggling to reach the surface, and looked visibly scared for what he had just done.

Percy promptly swam towards him and wrapped his arms around Nico's chest from behind, swimming up towards the surface and keeping Nico's back against his own chest. When they emerged from the water, the kids started clapping their hands.

Nico started coughing and spitting water as Percy swam backwards, towards the lake shore. Eventually, Nico was able to touch the ground and Percy let go of him.

They got out of the water.

Percy widened his arms. “What the fuck, Nico?!”

Nico sniffed loudly and approached him, shoving him back in the water with anger. He pointed at himself.

Percy stumbled to get on his feet again, and looked at Nico questioningly. “I don't understand! What?”

Nico pointed at himself again, and then he pointed at the ground.

“You are... here?”

Nico nodded furiously. He then pointed at Percy and then at his eyes.

“I have to look at you?”

Nico nodded again. He was starting to calm down. Percy seemed to understand. When he pointed at Percy again, then at himself and then widened his arms in a question, Percy gulped loudly.

“There's nothing wrong going on between us.”

Nico folded his arms over his chest and rose an eyebrow at him sceptically. _Really?_

“Listen... in the past weeks, Luke tried to talk to me. And I kind of listened. I'm just really confused. He asked me to give him another chance and... considering some recent events, I don't know what to do.”

Nico's anger increased again. He brought his hands to his head. He wanted to shout, he wanted to say a lot of things, he wanted Percy to _open his eyes_ , to make him understand how people managed to manipulate other people with their words. And he could do none of that. Because he couldn't fucking make a sound, not even a feeble one.

Nico shook his head in denial and then fell on in his knees, in the water. He kept tapping his lips with his fingers, as if he was praying some otherworldly presence to give his mouth the power to pronounce any word. He was crying. He sometimes got really tired of his condition.

Percy swallowed, kneeling warily in front of Nico. He placed his hands on Nico's shoulder. “Nico. Calm down. It's fine.”

Nico shook his head. Nothing was fine.

When he rose his head, he didn't look at Percy. He rose his eyes to the sky and glanced around him, at the nature, at the birds, at the trees, the kids. Then, he looked at Percy again. And he pointed at himself.

Percy kept looking at him deeply in the eyes. A faint smile started curving his lips. “Are you telling me to choose you?”

Nico sniffed again as more tears escaped his eyes. He shook his head.

Percy rose an eyebrow and chuckled, trying not to cry too. “Yes, you are! You're a little shit and a liar!”

Nico closed his eyes and shook his head firmly.

“Okay. Let's pretend you're not. I'm not avoiding you anymore, is it all right?”

Nico stood up, and Percy's hands fell from his shoulders. He stood up, too.

“Do you want to help me with the lesson?”

Nico smiled faintly, and then nodded.

** **

“What is going on, little brother?”

Nico chocked on his water when Hazel appeared from behind his back at dinner.

“Do you need to tell me something?” Hazel sat next to him with her tray.

<What?>, Nico asked her.

“It's been days now. I barely see you! The bookmark in your book is always on the same page. So... what is going on?” Hazel smiled knowingly and elbowed him.

Nico tried not to give his sister any kind of satisfaction by smiling, or worse, _laughing_. He bit his lips and shrugged.

“Oh, c'mon!” Hazel begged him, grabbing his arm and shaking it. The water in Nico's glass swung dangerously.

Nico deposited it on the table before something bad could have happened to it. <What are you talking about?>

“She's talking about your _not_ -relationship with Percy Jackson, who manages to seduce every person he gets to room with.” Jason laughed as he sat in front of them.

Nico blushed furiously and tried to melt with the floor.

“ _What_?!” Hazel slammed her fists on the table. “Are you fucking around with me?! Percy and you are a thing?! I mean, not that I never noticed you kind of liked boys...”

Nico's eyes widened, his mouth drying in an instant.

“No, they're not. Have you heard me? _Not_ -relationship.” Jason stated, “that's how Percy defined it.”

Nico squinted at Jason and snapped his fingers to claim for his attention. <What did he say?!>

Jason and Hazel giggled. “He said that a couple of weeks ago you almost drowned yourself to get him to notice you.”

Hazel snorted.

“And then you started following him everywhere as if it was a normal thing. Which, in fact, he's totally fine with.”

Nico pursed his lips. <Liar.>

“How is he a liar? He's got a point. Why don't you two make out already and make it official?” Hazel shrugged.

“That's a statement coming from you, Miss I crushed hardcore on Frank Zhang for four years and told him just now.”

Nico folded his arms over his chest and nodded knowingly at his sister. _Exactly._

Hazel rolled her eyes and forked her potatoes. “You are impossible.”

“Nico! Oh. Hey, guys,” Percy smiled as he panted, having run to reach them, his tray in hand. “I hadn't seen you being here.” He nonchalantly sat next to Nico and stole a potato from his dish. “You fine?”

“We're excellent.” Jason smiled brightly, intentionally brightly.

Percy snorted in amusement. “What is up to you, Jay? New toothpaste?” He looked at Nico as he chuckled.

Hazel wanted to slap them in the face. The level of cuteness was unbearable.

“Something like that. Are we going in town, tonight?”

Percy shook his head. “I don't know. I'm tired as hell. You wanna go, Nico?”

Nico swallowed his salad and questioningly looked at Percy for a full minute.

Jason cleared his throat. “Nico, I think that means Percy's doing what you're doing.”

Nico blushed, opening his mouth in an silent _oh_. He shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Percy shrugged. “We're not coming. But you can go without us, guys!”

“Sure thing,” Hazel winked at Jason knowingly.

Jason chuckled at her.

** **

Nico was fast asleep when the first pebble against the window woke him up. He sniffed loudly, rubbing his eyes when the second pebble hit the window again.

As he sat up on the mattress, he noticed that Percy was nowhere to be seen. Another pebble was thrown against the glass.

Nico snorted and got up, grabbing his notebook from the night-stand and opening the window near Percy's bed. He then started writing on the notebook and positioned it on the windowsill.

Percy appeared from a behind the tree. “Damn. I was trying to hide.” He approached the window and read Nico's note.

_This bungalow is on the ground floor. And you're my room-mate. Why are you doing this to me?_

Percy laughed. “Leave the notebook. I need to show you something. Wear your flip flops.” He winked at him.

Nico rose an eyebrow at him sceptically, but did how he was told. As he went for the door, Percy called him from the outside. “No! Climb the window, like in the movies!”

Nico slowly turned around and gave him a look.

Percy chuckled. “C'mon, don't argue with me. You know it's not gonna work. I promise it's gonna be worth it.”

Nico rolled his eyes and climbed the window, helped by Percy. When his feet touched the ground, he instinctively grabbed Percy's arm and glanced around him with fear.

“Don't worry. It's safe. Just trust me.”

Nico squeezed his arm. He trusted him.

Percy smiled in the darkness of the night, and they crossed a little portion of the wood in silence, exception made for a few sticks breaking under their feet.

When they reached the lake, Nico had to hold his breath.

“You know,” Percy began. “We weren't this close the last full moon, so I had to wait for another month before showing you. And... That's it. Do you like it?”

For the first time in his life, Nico felt speechless. Not _speechless_ in the common meaning; _speechless_ as if he truly felt like he didn't need words in that moment. And he didn't _want_ words, in that moment.

The moon towered proudly over their heads, perfectly round and bright and magnificent, creating a breathtaking game of lights on the water surface.

Nico squeezed Percy's arm tighter and made him turn towards him. Crickets were singing around them to keep company to the sound of water lapping against the shore. Nico trembled a bit.

And Percy's eyes fell on Nico's lips.

He didn't say a word. He kissed Nico.

Nico held his breath as Percy's hands gently cupped his face to feel his warmth against the skin, and he closed his eyes. He grabbed Percy's shirt and sighed deeply into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Percy in.

Nico's life was being blown. The glass case he was living in broke into pieces, and Nico felt free for the very first time.

Percy's hands moved to Nico's neck as he tilted his chin to kiss him deeply. Percy's kiss was growing more passionate, and Nico had to grab his biceps not to stumble.

Percy giggled against his lips. They separated. “Holding on to me for dear life? What if we both fall?”

Nico smirked knowingly, and then shrugged. He shoved Percy into the water.

“What?!” Percy yelled and laughed the same time. “Jesus! It's freezing!”

Nico smiled widely and followed him into the water. He widened his mouth when his belly came in contact with the cold liquid.

Percy laughed louder at that. “I warned you!”

Nico reached him and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, attaching their lips together once more and making Percy stumbling. They both laughed on the other's mouth as Nico wrapped his legs around Percy's waist and let Percy bring him whenever he wanted.

When they separated, Nico noticed that Percy's eyes looked even more beautiful under the moonlight.

Nico took a deep breath. He made a cross with his arms over his chest, and then pointed at Percy with his index finger.

Percy was slightly trembling. “You taught me that word. It's love.”

Nico nodded, and a tear escaped his eyes.

Percy smiled. “I love you too.”

Nico pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Percy was caressing his sides gently.

There was no need to say anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I unhappy with this?
> 
> Just a bit


End file.
